


Турист

by behemoth_may_cry



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: COVID-2019, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behemoth_may_cry/pseuds/behemoth_may_cry
Summary: Мы все умрём.
Kudos: 1





	Турист

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coronavirus_disease_2019
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Аэропорт Тяньхэ находится в Ухане, для общения с таможней Вескер надел контактные линзы.

Высокому человеку приходится снять тёмные очки.   
Он очень недоволен, щурится на свет и не улыбается офицеру, когда тот сравнивает его лицо с фотографией в паспорте.   
Он не ввозит ничего, подлежащего декларации, и собирается улететь через неделю, а целью своего визита называет туризм.   
У него злое лицо и очень прямая спина.   
Его документы в полном порядке, офицер возвращает их и говорит:   
\- Добро пожаловать.   
Человек, уже надевший очки, всё-таки улыбается. Он думает о предстоящих развлечениях с большим удовольствием.   
Альберт Вескер покидает аэропорт Тяньхэ без дальнейших проволочек.


End file.
